The Pediatric Clinical Core of the Dana Farber Cancer Institute (DFCI) Center for AIDS Research consists of the AIDS Program at Children's Hospital and its affiliations with the Obstetrics Departments at the Brigham and Women's Hospital and the Beth Israel Hospital. Children's Hospital itself is immediately adjacent to the DFCI, connected to it by a bridge. The Children's Hospital AIDS Program (CHAP) is a multidisciplinary unit directed by Dr. McIntosh, the Chief of the Division of Infectious Diseases. The staff includes three full-time members of the staff of the Division of Infectious Diseases, M.D. fellows, six nurses, three social workers, a part-time pharmacist, administrative and data-handling support, and the HIV clinical laboratory with two technologists. At the Brigham and Women's Hospital staff consists of an obstetrician, Dr. Ruth Tuomala, a nurse and pharmacist, all of whom are dedicated part time to the Program. The CHAP follows and consults on more than half the children with HIV infection in Massachusetts, Rhode Island, New Hampshire, and Maine, and draws on a group of experienced consultants in multiple disciplines, including immunology, gastroenterology and nutrition, neurology, pulmonology, cardiology, psychology and development, hematology and others. In addition, through both the ACTU and WITS, there are very close connections with units at Boston City Hospital and the University of Massachusetts in Worcester, MA. The present research program of CHAP is supported primarily through the AIDS Clinical Trials Group of NIAID as well as the Women and Infants Transmission Study. Both are supported for the next fours years under grants to Dr. McIntosh (ACTG) and Dr. Tuomala (WITS). HIV-directed laboratory researchers in the Division of Infectious Diseases at Children's Hospital are also supported through Foundation and NIH grants.